realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Fanlesiten
Size/Type: Diminutive Plant Hit Dice: 3d8+3 (15 hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: 10', Burrow 5' Armor Class: 19 (+4 size, +3 Dex), 15 touch , 16 flat-footed Base Attack/Grapple: +6 Attack: Bite +4 melee (1d3 + 1d4 acid) or Spit +5 ranged (1d4 acid) Full Attack: Bite +4 melee (1d3 + 1d4 acid) and spit +9 ranged (1d4 acid) Space/Reach: 1 ft./1 ft. Special Attacks: Spit, Burst Into Song, Inspire Courage Special Qualities: Plant Immunities, Sonic Resistance 5 Saves: Fort +4, Ref +4, Will +2 Abilities: Str 8, Dex 16, Con 12, Int 8, Wis 12, Cha 16 Feats: Point Blank Shot, Weapon Focus (Bite), Weapon Focus (Spit) Skills: Perform (Sing) +7, Hide +7, Move Silently +7, Listen +4, Search +2 Environment: Hordius Ten Forest (Island of Naudia Diva, subplane of the Beastlands) Organization: Family (1d4 + 2d4 unintelligent young), Posse (1d6+2), or Army (10d10+50) Challenge Rating: 1 Treasure: 1/10th coins Alignment: Usually neutral good Advancement: 3-6 HD (Diminutive); 7-12 HD (Tiny) Level Adjustment: +2 (Familiar or cohort) As you travel through the forest, you hear a slight singing sound. Intrigued by the noise, you journey closer. Suddenly you seem to be right on top of it--and indeed you almost are. Looking down, you see what appears to be a small mushroom jump out of the undergrowth and look up at you with big eyes and a bigger smile. The fanlesitenk (fanlesiten) is a small cousin to dryads and other faeries. They are the spirits of mushrooms. Standing between a half inch and two inches tall, they look similar to most mushrooms. What sets them apart is the small face on the stalk of the mushroom and the root-like bulbous feet on the base of the stalk. They consume salt in any form and emit a nutrient-rich dirt-like substance. Hunters of the Stag use this substance as a fertilizer and sometimes have a family of fanlesitenk live in their gardens. Those that travel with adventurers usually subsist off of the salt found in sweat. Fanlesitenk are intelligent enough to recognize patterns and use basic logic. They love to sing, especially in imitation, but they have trouble making out specific words and staying on key. They are trainable, however, and after hearing a song three or four times they will never forget it. They are bright and eager to please, which makes them good familiars for less martial wizards. Fanlesitenk have a simple form of communication, consisting mostly of warbles and whistles, though most know Common. Combat Fanlesitenk do not often enter combat by choice, but when they do, they attack en masse. Acid (Ex) A fanlesiten secretes an acidic substance that it uses to digest salt, though it can quickly convert this normally mundane acid into a weapon. The fanlesitenk deal an extra 1d4 acid damage per point of Constitution bonus on a successful bite attack. Spit (Ex) A fanlesiten is able to spit acid up to a distance of 15', for a total of 1d4 damage per point of Constitution bonus. Burst Into Song (Sp) Three times a day, a fanlesiten can emit a wave of song that is painful to the ears of all other creatures. Treat this as a sound burst spell. Caster level is equal to the fanlesiten's hit dice. Inspire Courage (Su) A fanlesiten with 3 or more ranks in Perform (Sing) can use song to inspire courage in his allies (including himself), bolstering them against fear and improving their combat abilities. To be affected, an ally must be able to hear the fanlesiten sing. The effect lasts for as long as the ally hears the fanlesiten sing and for 5 rounds thereafter. An affected ally receives a +1 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +1 morale bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. Inspire courage is a mind-affecting ability. Multiple singing fanlesitenk provide multiple, stacking bonuses to other fanlesitenk. Plant Immunities Like all plants, fanlesitenk are immune to all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects), except for their own Inspire Courage ability. They are also immune to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, polymorph, and stunning, nor are they subject to critical hits. Sonic Resistance A fanlesiten ignores the first five points of sonic damage dealt from any source. Category:Plants